old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160604160922
Das klingt so dramatisch xD Ich weiß nicht, bei mir ist es ja im Vergleich zu anderen so, dass ich nicht zu jeder Zeit erreichbar sein möchte ^^ Ist zwar in einigen Situationen vielleicht eher unpraktisch, aber ich werde schon nicht einfach verschwinden :D Und achja, ich aktualisiere grade swtor, läuft schon seit 2h O.ó Und das neue Headset was ich mir besorgt habe hat 2 Anschlüsse, mein Laptop aber nur eins weshalb ich mir noch einen Adapter besorgen muss ... das ist so ärgerliiiich >.< Anime Ich hab den/das Schnippl auch schon öfters gesehen, aber außer bei dem Jungen aus Bakemonogatari noch nie dieses Eigenleben bemerkt xD Die Musik aus dem OP mag ich irgendwie, aber da ich den Inhalt des Animes nicht so kenne kann ich mir auch kein Urteil über den Inhalt des OP bilden ^^ (hieß Tsubasa nicht auch die Anführerin von A-RISE?) OuaT/Love Live Naja ich sammel erstmal weiter Love Gems, damit ich gleich die 10+1 scouten kann anstelle es immer einzeln zu machen ... bei One Piece sollte man die Rares auch nur beim Sugofest recruiten. Ja, die Sticker hab ich auch schon bemerkt ... aber ich will erstmal so viele wie möglich von µ's haben, bevor man dann die anderen scouten kann ._. Das Lied "Garasu no Hanazono" erinnert mich stark an ein russisches Lied aus einem Film o.o Ich konnte bisher nur die Lieder auf Schwer durchspielen, bei der auch meine derzeitigen Karten mithalten können (bis auf eins, das hab ich auch so geschafft) ... Außerdem ist es bei Experte glaube ich sinnvoller, wenn man mit mehreren Fingern spielt als nur mit dem Daumen xD Hast du dir jetzt die promo angesehen? :D Ich hab den LL-Film übrigens auch fast durch, ich schreib die Sachen, die ich kommentieren wollte, dann später auf ^^ Minecraft Ähm ja ... ich leg mich ja auch sonst gern mit Cheatern an XD Außerdem fandest du doch den Lavafall so toll!!! YouTube Nun, ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir nur das Video gesehen, daher weiß ich nicht, wie sie im Spiel behandelt wird, war ja nur mein erster Eindruck :) Du kennst das Lied doch aus Inception? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFNCnp7325o Ich hab es aber bisher noch nie als Weckerklingelton eingestellt xD Meinst du jetzt so in Richtung Alternativgeschichte oder auch so Sachen wie "Was wäre wenn du eines morgens aufwachen würdest und feststellst, dass du dich in einen Käfer in deiner Körpergröße verwandelt hast?" Oha, das war gerade ziemlich viel auf einmal xD Bei einigen Sachen hab ich auch nochmal nachrecherchiert. * Wie kommst eig. auf Mexiko als österreichische Kolonie? Zu gegebenen Zeitpunkt war Mexiko schon lange von Spanien unabhängig, außerdem befand sich Spanien im Bürgerkrieg, weshalb vorerst eine Wiederherstellung der Monarchie unwahrscheinlich erschien, oder? * Zu Korea: Was ist mit den Gegensätzen zwischen Russland, China, USA und Japan? Dieser Konfliktherd würde aus geostrategischen Gründen trotzdem bestehen, unabhängig von Ideologie :o * Mit welchen Ressourcen kann das 2. Reich denn diese großen Territorien halten? * Durch den Zerfall des Osmanischen Reiches, welche Wechselwirkungen hätten sich zwischen den Arabern und Russland ergeben, und was ist mit Persien? * Warum wäre Island autonom, obwohl es doch mit Dänemark und Norwegen historisch relativ stark verbunden ist? * In welchem Maßstab kann man einer so aggressiven Industrialisierung und militarisierung von einem Nordmeer als unüberwindbares Eismeer sprechen? Der Klimawandel würde es ja gerade für Russland leichter machen, und die Situation wäre dann deutlich weniger zugespitzt, wodurch Russland weniger darauf angewiesen wäre, in diesem Nordkonflikt stark involviert zu sein ... * Und generell, wäre die Geschichte auch nur an einzelnen Stellen anders verlaufen, wären gewisse Personen auch nie geboren :o "An endless loop of happiness ..." - Rin (Love Live! School Idol Festival) LIEBE DIESEN MEOW-TON IN IHRER STIMME *-*